They Don't Know About Us
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Dwarves love once and it doesn't matter if Uncle Thorin knows. Becasue he doesn't know what we do, the I love Yous, the up all nights or that Kili has waited all his life for her.


**Title:** They Don't Know About Us

**Summary:** Kíli is young and in love. His Uncle says he's too young to know real love or to think about forever. But together with his lover, Kíli knows what love is and they plan their forever together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit (that I leave to the genius work of J.R.R.), nor do I own the Lyrics. The lyrics belong to One Direction.

**A/N:** No Flames! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I have deliberately left out the female dwarf's name so you can imagine it's you or whatever…I just thought it was a good idea.

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together;_

_We're too young to know about forever;_

_But I say they don't know what_

_They're talk, talk, talking about;_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger;_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer;_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

Kíli almost cowered under his Uncle gaze. But he stood tall for the young girl that stood at his side. She was the serving girl under his mother. His mother's maid. She was his age but Thorin thought that it is entirely improper for Kíli to have romanced the young Dwarf. But Kíli loved her, Thorin had already scolded him.  
What did the adolescent Dwarf know of love?  
What did he know of true love?  
Did he know that Dwarves only love once?  
If he was truly in love with this girl, then what would happen to him if she did not love him like he did? His heart would be broken and he would never settle for second best. So now Thorin was saying that they shouldn't be together, that they were too young to plan for forever. Fíli was the same. Standing to Thorin's right-hand side and not showing any sympathy or support for either party. But Kíli took Fíli presence at his Uncle's side as betrayal anyway.

_They don't know about the things we do;_

_They don't know about the I love Yous;_

_But I'll bet you if they only knew;_

_They would just be jealous of us;_

_They don't know about the up all nights;_

_They don't know I've waited all my life;_

_Just to find a love that feels this right;_

_Baby they don't know about;_

_They don't know about us_

"Are you sure this is wise, Kíli? Sneaking out like this? Won't your Uncle be angry?" She hissed.

"Let him be angry. Let him have smoke come out of his ears. Let his blood boil with his anger. I do not care. I love you and I'm not letting a lecture stop me." Kíli said leading her further out into the woods.

"Why do you insist on treating me so? I am nothing but a mere serving girl." She reminded him, he paused and turned to her, cradling one of her cheeks in his hand.

"You are the most beautiful Dwarf I have ever seen. I do not think I could ever look at another." He told her.

"And if you do?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would feel so guilty I'd have to tell you at once." He said with a smile.

"You still have not said why you don't worry of your Uncle finding us here." She pointed out as he began to lead her further still into the woods.

"They don't know about us." He whispered as he pulled her into his broad chest and held her close, "they don't know about the things we do, the I love Yous, the nights we spend up not sleeping at all. They don't know that all my life I have waited for you. Not someone like you, just you." He said kissing her gently.

"I love you, Kíli." She whispered.

"I love you, my love." He replied.

_One touch and I was a believer;_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter;_

_It's getting better;_

_Keep getting better all the time, girl_

Kíli had sat up the first night after meeting her and told Fíli all about her and how he was sure she was it. Fíli had pointed out that Thorin wouldn't approve of his nephew and third-in-line for the Kingship, courting a serving girl not to mention if the young dwarf thought of marrying her, it was out of the question. But Kíli still said that he was sure it was love he felt for her. Nothing less.  
Fíli relented and would listen to his brother rattle on and on about her. How perfect she was how she had to be the most desirable of Dwarves and that Kíli was positive she felt the same for him. Fíli had to admit he was concerned but he told his brother that if he was sure she was it then he should go for it and Fíli would support him in any way he could.

_They don't know about the things we do;_

_They don't know about the I love Yous;_

_But I'll bet you if they only knew;_

_They would just be jealous of us;_

_They don't know about the up all nights;_

_They don't know I've waited all my life;_

_Just to find a love that feels this right;_

_Baby they don't know about;_

_They don't know about us_

"Kíli, you cannot be serious." She said.

"I must go with my Uncle." He told her as they lay side-by-side in a clearing staring up at the stars.

"You cannot. I will not allow you to and Fíli must not be happy about this." She said looking at him.

"He is not. But he cannot control me just as you cannot." Kíli said turning his head to look at her, "My love, Erebor is my home. I must help get it back."

"But Kíli…my beloved Kíli…what if you do not return?" She said sitting up slowly.

"I will. My brother will make sure of it. My Uncle and brother will make sure I return. I promise you." He told her sitting up and pulled her into his chest.

"I will miss you Kíli." She whispered.

"I will miss you more than I miss Erebor, My love." He replied kissing her softly.

_They don't know how special you are;_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart;_

_They can say anything they want;_

'_Cause they don't know about us;_

_They don't know what we do best;_

_It's between me and you;_

_Our little secret;_

_But I wanna tell them;_

_I wanna tall the world that you're mine, girl_

Kíli looked up at his Uncle with determination. He was going to tell him exactly why he'd wanted an audience with him formally. His mother stood off the his left her maid next to her. Fíli stood on his Uncle's right-hand side and Thorin was watching Kíli with that same steely gaze that Kíli had once faltered under when he was younger.  
He squared his shoulders and explained why he'd asked for this formal meeting. Thorin was getting redder in the face as Kíli explained that he'd asked for this to tell his Uncle, Brother and Mother that he was planning to marry his mother's maid. Dis simply smiled and gave her maid a small push forward. She stumbled forward to Kíli's side. Thorin was almost purple by the time Kíli finished talking.  
Kíli was sure his Uncle would explode but Fíli spoke first. His brother said that although it was improper he thought the idea of finding true love in places one did not expect was romantic and that Kíli, the hopeless romantic he was, had been surprised even by finding love in his mother's maid. Thorin calmed only slightly but still didn't approve, however a grudging blessing was given and the pair were free to be together.

_They don't know about the things we do;_

_They don't know about the I love Yous;_

_But I'll bet you if they only knew;_

_They would just be jealous of us;_

_They don't know about the up all nights;_

_They don't know I've waited all my life;_

_Just to find a love that feels this right;_

_Baby they don't know about;_

_They don't know about the things we do;_

_They don't know about the I love Yous;_

_But I'll bet you if they only knew;_

_They would just be jealous of us;_

_They don't know about the up all nights;_

_They don't know I've waited all my life;_

_Just to find a love that feels this right;_

_Baby they don't know about;_

_They don't know about us_

"Kíli, my beloved Kíli…I have news for you." She said standing in the doorway of his room in Erebor. Kíli looked up from the book he held and looked at her, at first he noticed the smile on his face and as he opened his mouth to asked what it was, he noticed where her hand sat. On her stomach.

"My love?" He asked, standing up.

"I'm pregnant, Kíli. I have only told you and Fíli," She told him with a smile.

"My uncle? My mother?" He asked coming towards her.

"They don't know about us." She told him with a slightly bigger smile and Kíli pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. He had the one person he loved more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Okay I hpe you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please review!


End file.
